One Day at a Time
by AKEMI SHIKON
Summary: Edward Masen Cullen loses his mother and beloved wife in a tragic car accident, leaving him with a four month old son. Enter Isabella Swan...VERY VERY FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**_*DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE.*_**

**Full Summary: In a tragic car accident, Edward Masen Cullen loses both his mother and beloved wife, leaving him with a four month old son. He can't raise a baby all by himself, for his hands are tied by bills he has to pay and a busy high-paying job that would keep everything afloat financially. Desperate and grieving, he can't rely on his father who is too ill and also grieving to help care for a baby, nor can he count on his uncle and his uncle's family because they have lives of their own. He also couldn't rely on his father's side of the family because they lived too far away. Enter Isabella Swan...his way younger cousin on his mother's side. **

**A sophomore in college, Bella is only too eager to offer to help her only cousin on her father's side. Despite her family's misgivings, she moves from her home in Forks, Washington to her cousin's apartment in the big city of Chicago. To both her and her cousin, the plan was perfect: For a year and a half at most, Bella would care for baby Emmett Anthony during the day and take care of household duties while continuing her education online. Then things begin to change drastically...**

**WARNINGS: FAMILIAL INCEST! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TURN AROUND NOW. IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO READ THIS STORY AND ACTUALLY FOLLOW ALL RULES...TURN AROUND. BASICALLY IF THIS STORY WILL OFFEND OR UNWILLINGLY CORRUPT YOU IN ANY WAY: ADIOS AMIGOS! **

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE, HERE I AM WITH _ANOTHER _STORY :P I ACTUALLY HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING YET, BUT BELIEVE IT OR NOT, IT CAME TO MY HEAD TODAY ALL NICE AND WRITTEN :-P SO LET'S SEE HOW THIS GOES!**

_"And today may never be mine. Lord help me today, show me the way, one day at a time."_

All one could hear were sniffles and whimpers as a line of mourners placed roses and carnations on the caskets and watched them being lowered into the ground whilst music was sung in the background.

Edward stood there, seemingly emotionless, holding his sleeping four month old son as he watched his mother and wife were put into the earth for eternity. Inside, he was screaming. Memories assaulted him; His mother, Elizabeth Esme Cullen teaching him piano, baking cookies, buying him his first guitar. He would never again hear her soft laugh and see her sparkling green eyes that were a match to his own. He would never feel her safe embrace ever again.

His facade almost crumbled when memories of his beloved wife surfaced.

_'Oh Tanya, why did you leave us!' _

He had met Tanya through his mother, who was a music teacher at a local high school.

_(Flashback)_

_His mother often traveled out of town for music competitions and Tanya was one of her favorite students. It just so happened that Edward had been in town for business at the same time his mother was. He decided to pay a visit, and when he opened the hotel room door, the first thing he heard was musical laughter. Never before had he heard such a beautiful laugh, and it had him entranced and aroused. _

_He approached the voices and stopped dead. His mother was sitting at a keyboard and next to her was the most enticing woman he had seen as of late. She was tall, almost as tall as him, slender but slightly curvy with delicious looking golden skin. Her hair was strawberry blond, and her eyes were the bluest he had ever seen on a person. Her facial structure was sharp and perfect and her smile was infectious and it was obvious that it was used a lot, and freely. There was a smattering of freckles on her face that gave her a look of innocence. In short, she was perfect. Instantly, his body ignited with hot, passionate lust. He wanted her, and he wanted her there and then. _

_He finally made his presence known by clearing his throat. _

_"Hello ladies," his voice came out deep and husky. _

_The pair of women turned to look at him but his attention was focused solely on the strawberry blonde. Their eyes connected and it was as if the world stopped. After what seemed like hours of staring, his mother cleared her throat and gave a knowing smile. _

_"Edward dear, what a surprise! May I introduce to you my student, Tanya Denali? She's a senior at the school," she gave him a pointed look. _

_He felt the tips of his ears turn red. He was fucking lusting after a teenager. Him, a man of twenty-six._

_He held out his hand,_

_"Hello Tanya, what a pleasure to meet you."  
_

_"Likewise," she answered in a deep, husky, sexy voice. _

_He spent the next two hours getting to know her and he knew that he was in love. _

_(End FB)_

They had begun seeing each other behind their parents' and his girlfriend's backs. After about three months into the relationship, Edward finally did the honorable thing and broke up with his girlfriend so he could be with Tanya.

Two years later he and Tanya were engaged, and a year after that they were married in a lavish wedding. He spared no expense on Tanya. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford it anyway. His family was loaded because his father was a top surgeon, and he also had money from his job. Emmet came along a year later. And now, his fairytale life had come to an end.

After completing high school and college, Tanya also became a teacher. She was a choir teacher and she and Elizabeth were traveling back home together from another competition. They never saw the idiot drunk driver, and neither did the semi that they barreled into and that exploded after the drunk driver hit them first.

The funeral was finally over and all the friends and family piled into two black limousines and headed on their way to Elizabeth and Carlisle's mansion for fellowship and food. The only person left at the grave sites was Edward and the baby. At least, he thought he was alone. A light breeze blew through and he smelled the scent of his cousin, Isabella. He knew it was her scent because she was famous in the family for it. Though he never told her, he really loved her scent.

He looked up, and sure enough, she was a few feet away, looking at him with big, sad, doe brown eyes. He glared at her, but she didn't turn away like he wanted. He was on the verge of a break down and he didn't want her to witness it.

He continued glaring at her but all she did was begin to walk towards him. With every step she took, the already tenuous hold he had on his emotions was breaking.

She finally reached him and wordlessly, she took baby Emmett from his trembling arms and put him in his carrier that was next to Edward.

Finally broken, Edward fell to his knees on the ground and let out the most heart wrenching sobs. Even though his wife and family were religious, he was not and so he 'mourned like a heathen'.

He felt Isabella put her arms around him and needing the comfort of human touch, he leaned on her and let out all the pent up anguish that he had carried inside for two weeks.

Isabella did nothing but run her hands through his hair and let him cry out his grief.

Emmett didn't wake up once.

**OOO**

Bella let Edward cry on her shoulder until his sobs were reduced to sniffles. She was glad that she had stayed behind. All she knew was that she loved her cousin because he was the best cousin in the world. He had been there for her during a time when she needed someone the most, and so she would be there for him.

_(Flashback)_

_Bella walked home from school, excited. Today was her fourteenth birthday and Edward and Tanya were coming to visit.  
_

_As she approached her house that she shared with her mother and stepfather, Renee and Phillip Dwyer, a big smile covered her face when she saw the telltale white Mercedes. She hurried her pace. _

_She finally got to her front door and entered her home and yelled, _

_"I'm home!"_

_The next thing she knew, Edward was squeezing her. She hugged him back and enjoyed the warmth of his embrace and the feel of his body against her. She had always been a somewhat touchy-feely person. However, she was confused by the urgency and strength of his hug and her confusion won out. _

_"Not that I don't like you hugging me Edward, but what's going on?" _

_He let her go and he looked at her with green eyes that held sadness and anger and love. _

_She was further confused. _

_"What's going on Edward," she asked in a firm tone. He stepped back from her and that's when she saw. _

_The living room was bare. Completely bare. She looked towards the dining room where the fine china was kept in a cabinet and saw that the cabinet was empty. With feelings of dread welling up inside her she rushed around the house. All the little knickknacks were gone, some furniture and many other things were missing. Gone. Taken. At first she thought that they had been robbed but the master bedroom was very telling. It was stripped of everything but the bed frame and dresser. On the dresser, an envelope addressed to her in Renee's handwriting sat on top. _

_She gulped and opened it. _

_'Bella, _

_If you're reading this then you already know that Phil and I are gone. As cruel as this may sound, I never wanted children Bella. I love you, but not as much as a mother should. For months now Phil and I have been wanting to travel, but it has been impossible to with you in the house. _

_I have already called your father and he has already agreed to take you in. I'd let you stay here by yourself but we have sold the house so we could have some extra spending money. _

_Even though I'm leaving you Bella, never doubt that I'm proud of you. As young as you are you are smart, independent, responsible, and mature. I'm glad I raised you to be that way because I will never have to worry about you being dependent on another person, especially a man._

_I know you can succeed, sweetheart. Have a happy birthday and have fun with Edward. He will take care of you until you are able to go to your father. _

_Sincerely, _

_Renee Dwyer, also known as Phoenix'_

_Bella crushed the note in her hand, feeling nothing but hurt and hate towards her damn hippie mother. _

_How could she do that to her own daughter?_

_She didn't realize she was sobbing until she felt Edwards arms around her, shushing her and assuring her that everything would be alright._

_(End FB)_

Ever since she had moved in with her father, Charles Swan, Edward had been there for every major problem she had while growing up, especially when her mother showed up at the front door five moths later begging forgiveness. He never sugar coated things and always told her when she was being stupid. He helped her grow and mature further.

Ever since then, he became her favorite person and he was the reason she had the drive to improve herself and do things because she wanted to do them.

He would always be her favorite person besides God; closest to her heart.

She led him to his car while carrying Emmett's carrier and settled the man and baby in the vehicle and drove them not to uncle Carlisle's, but to the apartment.

When they got in, she put Emmett in his nursery and led Edward to his room and took off his jacket and shoes. She tucked him in his bed and smiled gently down at him.

Cupping his face, Bella kissed his brow and whispered,

"Sleep."

She left the room, closing the door only a little bit, and made her self some tea and settled on the couch with the t.v. remote in hand.

She didn't leave for the rest of the day.

**A week and a half later...**

He couldn't do it. He was tired, so tired. How did single working mothers do it?

At the moment, baby Emmett was crying his little head off and Edward had no idea how to soothe him. He had tried rocking him, gently bouncing him, changing him, even bathing him, but nothing worked. If he didn't figure out how to soothe his own baby son, work would be hell. His boss had given him three weeks off since Tanya and his mother's death and Edward was already halfway into the fourth week. Everyday was one disaster after another with Emmett.

_'I know why he's crying.'_

All Emmett needed was his mother. Tanya would know what to do. Normally when Emmett got fussy, she would rock and sing him to sleep.

_'Oh Tanya.'_

Edward let a few tears escape. Nothing could repair the tear in his already scarred heart.

Desperate, he dialed a number that was given to him for emergencies. He never imagined he would use it.

The phone rang three times before a gentle voice answered.

"Hello?"

Edward couldn't help the crack in his voice,

"Isabella, please, I need help."

"Edward, what's wrong? Is Emmett alright?"

Edward let out a shaky breath.

"I can't get Emmett to stop crying!" anger began to surface, "why can't I get him to shut up!"

He heard Isabella gasp over the phone, but she made no comment.

"Shh, Edward, first you need to relax because believe it or not, Emmett is picking up on your distress and it isn't helping the situation."

"How the hell am I supposed to relax with all this racket!"

Isabella's voice never changed in tone.

"What you need to do is put Emmett down in his crib and go into another room, can you do that?"

Edward huffed and did as she said.

"Alright, I'm in another room."

"Okay, now I need you to breathe when I tell you too, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, breath in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, keep this rhythm. So anyway, I know you're very into baseball, what's you're favorite team? I know that I should know, but I don't," she chuckled.

They chatted for another minute and it was when she randomly asked,

"How you feeling now?"

that Edward realized that she had calmed him down, effortlessly.

"How did you do that?"

"Ha ha, I don't know, I just wanted to see if that would work. Okay, now go back to baby Emmett and tell me what kinds of motions he's making."

Edward was confused, but after what just happened, he'd buy her a whole house if she asked.

He looked down at his baby boy and he relayed what he saw.

"He's crying, obviously, he also has his arm over his mouth and is sucking at it. I don't know why he would do that, Tanya and I didn't want him to rely on a pacifier."

"Oh Edward, the answer is obvious. He's hungry."

Edward was silent, amazed at how his cousin solved the problem over the phone. He was a bit confused, however.

"But I fed him three hours ago, surely he couldn't be hungry so quickly," he explained as he rushed making a bottle of formula.

"He's still a very young baby and should be fed frequently," Bella replied.

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

He held the phone to his shoulder and picked up Emmett and tried to feed him. The infant instantly latched on and began to suck viciously. Edward sighed in relief.

"Shit, Isabella, I don't know what I would have done without you. I don't know what I'll do without someone like you. I don't know what to do Isabella, I really don't. I have to go back to work and there's no one to watch Emmett and I wouldn't dare put him in a daycare, and I just can't seem to do anything right!" His voice had gotten louder, but it changed to a broken whisper.

"Tanya took care of everything. If my mom were still alive, she'd know what to do."

There was silence on the other end and Edward immediately regretted saying anything. He had no right to bother Isabella with his problems.

"Look Bella-"

"Edward, what do you think about me coming up there and helping you out with things?"

_'What the fuck!'_

"The fuck?"_  
_

**A/N: SO HOW AM I DOING SO FAR? WHAT ABOUT THE WHOLE IDEA OF FAMILIAL INCEST? DON'T GET ME WRONG, I'M TOTALLY AGAINST THAT STUFF, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A STORY THAT WOULD ENCOURAGE DISCUSSION AND DEEP THOUGHT ;P AND OF COURSE ENJOYMENT :P IF THIS GOES WELL, THEN I MIGHT CHANGE THE CHARACTER NAMES AN PUT IT ON FICTIONPRESS.  
**

**OH, BTW, NOT ALL OF MY CHAPTERS WILL BE AS LONG AS THIS ONE.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella bit her lip at his words. She knew it wasn't the most conventional idea, but the poor guy really sounded like he needed the help and she would do whatever it took to help him. He wasn't alone.

"I said what would you think if I over there. To help you."

"No, absolutely not Isabella. There's no need for you to. You have your life and you're going to school and I can't ask you to do that for me. Besides, it's inappropriate."

Bella sighed.

"But Edward, I want to do it. It won't be a permanent thing. I could be there long enough for you to get back up on your feet, however long it takes."

There was a long silence.

"_Hypothetically_, if you were to come, what would you do? How would this work?"

Bella smiled, she could definitely work with this. All she had to do was give a convincing enough argument in just the right way.

"Well, I'd live with you and take care of Emmett for you while you're at work. I'd take care of all his needs, and I'd maybe do some housework to ease the load a bit and of course, I'd take online courses so I wouldn't have to worry about transferring to another college or dropping out. Like I said Edward, it wouldn't be a permanent thing. Maybe for..." Bella thought of something at the top of her head, "a year and half, at most. I'm sure by then you'll have established something stable enough to where you can make some more decisions regarding baby Emmett. I wouldn't mind doing it, Edward. You're not alone in this. It's your decision."

She wanted him to understand that she loved him and that she would be there for him just as he was for her.

She heard Edward sigh over the phone and she knew that he was pinching the bridge of her nose. She realized the time and rushed to reassure him that she wasn't rushing anything.

"You don't have to make a decision tonight Edward, but it has to be soon. I don't want to rush you."

"I'll call you tomorrow," was his response.

"Okay, get some rest Edward. I love you. Bye," and she hung up the phone.

**OOO**

The next day, Edward planned called everybody he knew to see if there was a small possibility that they could help him. He had already dialed part of his father's number when he remembered that Carlisle was ill. Twenty-five years working as a doctor and it was ironic that he was now battling cancer.

He sat down and really thought about all of his family members and he realized that he had no one, save for Isabella. As much ah his gut was telling him that he should leave her alone, he knew that he needed help. He and Tanya were of the same opinion when it came to daycare. They believed that no child should go to daycare until they were older, at least three years of age.

_'Maybe I COULD leave Emmett in daycare...NO.'_

Edward didn't want to leave his son with strangers, who didn't even love him, to take care of him.

He was decided.

He called Isabella and made plans to fly her over in two days. The only downside to it was that for that time before Isabella arrived, baby Emmett would have to be in daycare. Neither Isabella nor Edward liked it, but it had to be done.

The moment Edward pressed the end call button on his phone, Emmett let out a loud wail. He had awoken from his nap. Edward went to his son's nursery and picked him up and cooed to him.

"Don't worry baby. Auntie Isabella will be here late tomorrow afternoon and she'll take good care of you while daddy is away at work."

Edward went on to prepare a bottle and spent the rest of the day making arrangements with Emmett in his arms at all times.

**OOO**

Bella hung up the phone and bit her lip. The plan sounded very good, but she was still a bit nervous. She huffed in frustration.

_'Nerves won't get you anywhere Bella! Get cracking!'_

Her first order of business would be to call her best friend, Alice Brandon.

Alice was the 'wild child' of her family. She was younger than Bella by a year and a half, but she already had a three year old daughter by her live in boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. However, she was loved by all even though she didn't do things the 'proper' way. She loved to paint, design and _buy _clothes, and her daughter and boyfriend.

Before Bella met her, according to Alice, she wasn't even considering going to college. Now, Alice was deciding what degree to get. Alice was smart in her own right, and as the only daughter of Bella's Academic Advisor, she was privy to a lot of information. Sometimes she would do her mother's job for her, with her mother's permission and Bella's silence, of course.

Bella dialed and it didn't take long for someone to pick up.

"Heoh?" Bella smiled when she heard baby Rose's voice on the line.

"Hey Rosie, how's my little rose bud!" she cooed.

Rose giggled.

"Can you hand the phone to mommy, sweetheart?"

"Mommy?"

"Yes, hand the phone to mommy Rosie."

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Bella giggled happily. She just loved children.

"What do you have there, princess? Hello?" a smooth voice said.

"Hey Jasper, it's Bella, is Ali there?"

"Yes ma'am she is. She's a bit preoccupied though, if you can wait for a few moments?"

Jasper was always a smooth and charming one.

"Ah, she's done now. Ali-cat, Bella!"

"Hey Bella!" Bella smiled. Alice always had such energy.

"Hey, Ali, I have some new," she took a breath, "I'm moving."

There was silence on the other end.

"Alice?"

"Umm, okay? I'm sorry Bella, I'm just a bit confused, what's going on?"

Bella sighed and began her explanation,

"Remember when I had to leave because my aunt and cousin-in-law died? Well, my cousin, Edward, had a baby with his wife and he's been having trouble taking care of him."

"Oh how awful!...but what does this have to do with-Belly Bean, are you moving out there!" Screeched Alice.

"Yes, Ali, I'm moving in with him, and I needed to ask you what options I have if I want to continue my education."

Bella hoped that Alice wouldn't delve further, at least not yet. Alice, being Alice, sensed that Bella didn't want her to pry and got right down to business.

"Alright Bella. First of all, the school does offer online courses, though not for everything. Normally you would have to fill out a form on which classes you would like to take online, and then wait a few days after the form is submitted. When do you plan on going over there?"

"I'm leaving day after tomorrow."

She hear Alice sigh on the other end.

"Ok, this is what's I'm going to do. I'll go to the office and sign you up for as many online courses as I can myself. That way, it will be done and by the time you get there, you'll be ready to go," she paused, "I'm going to miss you Belly Bean." Bella had never Alice use a tone like that. It was so serious, somewhat sad. It wasn't Alice, not at all. Bella was hit with guilt. She hadn't even thought about who else her move would impact. She could hear baby Rose in the background, and it suddenly hit her. She would no longer be able to see Alice and Rose whenever she wanted, or go shopping and out for coffee with Alice, baby sit Rose, or get homework help from Jasper. She would no longer be free to 'just' be a college student. She began to cry, though she tried not to let Alice hear it.

"I'll miss you too Ali. Hey, we can IM, or Skype. That should be a good reason to have Jasper buy you a lap top," the women laughed. Jasper buying Alice things was a running inside joke between them. Jasper was a few years older than Alice. They met when Alice was fifteen and he was twenty, getting his degree in business. Business was his forte, and it showed through the two local bars and restaurant he owned. Even though they weren't well off by any means, they had enough spending money to get a few 'toys'. Jasper had been wanting to get Alice a laptop, but she kept refusing.

The two talked about Bella's situation and a few other things before they hung up.

_'One thing down, two to go.'_

Next on her list was Charlie. Biting her lip she dialed her father's number. He answered right away.

"Hello, Bells."

"Hey dad, uh listen..." she was suddenly overcome by nerves, Charlie always made her nervous and she was afraid about how he'd react to her news, and fell silent. There was a pregnant pause before her father grunted,

"Out with it."

So Bella did.

"Dad, I'm moving to Chicago. I'll be living with Edward."

_"What? _Explain yourself Bella."

"I'm going to live with Edward, dad. He needs help with Emmett and I'm going to be the one to do it."

"Absolutely not."

Bella sighed.

"It's already a done deal."

"What about your school work, your dorm? You can't just up and move, Bella. It's inappropriate, and I don't think you're ready."

"Dad, everything is taken care of. I just wanted to let you know."

"I know I can't change your mind Bells," her father sighed, "but you need to know that I'm against this. Your mother will be to, once you call her and tell her," Bella flinched. Her and her mother were not on complete speaking terms, but Charlie had convinced her months ago that if there was something major going on in her life, her mother had a right to know.

"I understand, dad."

They hung up after that and Bella very reluctantly called her mother and prayed that this was one of those times that Renee didn't feel like answering her phone, or something. Bella had no such luck. As Charlie predicted, her mother was very against her plan. Although, Bella didn't really take her mother's opinion in to account. To her, it didn't count.

Bella went out and decided to buy some things for her move. While she was out she got a call from Edward, who had called to let her know that he had wired the money for a plane ticket to her account. Bella didn't waste any time and booked the flight at a library computer and then called it a day.

She got home exhausted and couldn't wait for the day of her flight to come.

**A/N: WOW, SUCH A BUSY BUSY DAY FOR BELLA ;P **

**SO I JUST THOUGHT I'D UPDATE BEFORE SPRING BREAK AND ALL THAT JAZZ, THAT WAY YOU GUYS WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO READ AND NOT HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER FOR ME TO UPDATE! :P**

**SPEAKING OF YOU GUYS, THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! IT FELT REALLY GOOD TO HAVE THAT SUPPORT :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella spent her time in the waiting area reading a _Time _magazine that she found in the chair next to her. She was halfway through her magazine when she heard,

_"Flight 248 to Chicago is now boarding."_

Bella sighed and smiled and picked up her carry-on and eagerly boarded the plane and headed to her seat. Although there was a small twinge of nervousness_, _it was overshadowed by eager anticipation.

She had a window seat, so she took out her iPod and put her ear buds on and looked out the window with a faint smile. Once the plane had taken off she pressed the play button and closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

It was Alice and her family that had driven her to the airport to drop her off. Most of the ride there was spent consoling Rosalie, who didn't understand why 'Aun Bella' had to go bye-bye. Alice went through the security line with her and gave her the tightest hug she had ever received before walking away.

Before she knew it, she was at Chicago Dale Airport picking up her luggage and calling Edward, who was supposed to pick her up.

"Bella?" Edward answered after the first ring. She could hear could hear car traffic in the background so she knew that he wasn't there yet.

"I'm here at the airport, where are you?"

"I'm just about to turn into the airport. Crap, I'm sorry for running late."

Bella smiled at the agitation in his voice.

"It's alright, I know you're a busy man. I'll be waiting at", she looked around, "the Starbucks Cafè by gate H."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

They hung up and Bella made her way to the Starbucks, where she decided to treat herself to a Mocha frappuccino while she waited for Edward. She had finished her drink and thrown her trash away by the time Edward walked up to her little table and embraced her.

"Thank you, Isabella." He whispered sincerely. Bella hugged him tighter in response. when they pulled away he immediately reached for her luggage and led the way out of the airport and to his car.

As they were walking, Bella took the time to observe him from her spot behind him. The last time she saw him, which was at the funeral, he had looked terrible. He had had a sickly grey pallor with dark circles under his dulled green eyes and had a slump to his shoulders.

Today, he still had a slight slump to his shoulders and he still looked slightly tired, but the intense agony was gone. Instead, it was replaced with grief and hope. Bella hoped that one day, Edward's emerald eyes would sparkle again. He had lost weight as well.

The drive was silent until Edward's phone rang out.

"Hello?" he answered.

Bella grew a bit worried when she saw him begin to frown.

"_What? _How long? Uh huh," he sighed, " yes, I see. He hasn't?" another sigh and his hands tightened on the wheel, "alright, I'm on my way then. Thank you."

His body was vibrating with tension. He was a tightened coil about to snap, so it wasn't surprising to Bella when he hit the steering wheel with force and shouted ,

"Fuck!"

He was panting and shaking. Bella's own heart was racing in response, but she wasn't afraid.

"Edward," she asked quietly and put her had on his forearm. Bella couldn't help but enjoy the warmth he radiated.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"We need to pick up Emmett. He won't stop crying at he hasn't taken a bottle."

Bella wanted to talk about it, but one look at his tight jaw and still vibrating body kept her tongue in check. Instead, she rubbed the top of his right hand and then pulled it towards her before she laced their fingers together and squeezed. Edward squeezed back after a few moments and they held hands all the way to the daycare in silence.

**OOO**

While Edward went into the daycare building, Bella unbuckled her seat-belt and moved to the backseat, ready and eager to start her 'duties'.

It was only a few moments later that Edward came out with Emmett in his carrier, red faced and screaming; a diaper bag strapped to his shoulder. He made his way to the car and strapped Emmett in without a word and tossed the diaper bag in between the carrier and Bella.

Bella's heart was breaking as she heard the baby screaming himself hoarse. He no longer sounded like a baby, he sounded like a frog. She started rubbing his little head and left cheek. He jerked toward her touch, as if he recognized that the one touching him was one of his blood kin.

She pulled the diaper bag towards her and unzipped it. In there she found everything she needed to make a bottle, and she proceeded to make it. She cooed to the baby as she did.

"It's okay sweet thing. I know, I know. Everything's going to be alright."

She finished making the bottle and rubbed the nipple on his bottom lip. He began suckling and making desperate, but content noises.

"There you go sweet one."

Emmett finished the whole bottle soon after he started it. When they hit a spot of traffic, Bella took advantage and unbuckled him and burped and and changed him and had him back in his carrier in record time.

Edward was still silent. He stayed silent even when they reached the apartment and carried Bella's luggage in while Bella carried Emmett in his carrier and his diaper bag.

As soon as he was in the door, Edward took off presumably to his study or bedroom and left Bella standing there.

_'The nerve!'_

But then she realized that he really needed his space and so she took the initiative and settled herself in and then afterwards put Emmett in his playpen_. _

_'I think that's enough 'space' .'_

Edward's apartment was big, but it was an open floor plan, and so it was easy for her to locate his study. She rapped gently on the door, but she didn't hear anything so she knocked again. This time she thought that she heard him grunt. Whatever the case, she decided to go in.

She found Edward sitting at his desk with a glass of scotch in his hand and face wet with tearsl.

"Oh Edward."

She rushed to his side and sat down next to him on the desk and ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't need to get him to start talking.

"She's gone Bella, she's really gone. She'll never be here again to hold our son," he said brokenly. He began to cry some more and Bella pulled him to her, not caring that he would get her shirt and stomach wet with snot and tears.

"I'm here now, Edward. I'm here. You're not alone."

They stayed like that until they heard Emmett's cry for attention over the baby monitor. Bella left Edward to clean himself up and went to go get the baby.

They ate dinner in content silence that night.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS, THOUGH I'M SURE YOU'RE AWARE OF FF . NET'S FAMOUS MAJOR FAIL SO HERE'S TO HOPING THAT YOU WON'T BE TOO MAD *CROSSES FINGERS***

**OKAY, SO THINGS WILL FINALLY MOVE ALONG, HA HA. **

**BY THE WAY, I HAVE A BLOG NOW. YOU CAN FIND EXTRAS AND A LOT OF OTHER, I GUESS INTERESTING, THINGS RELATED TO MY STORIES. SO GO CHECK IT OUT ;) akemishikon(dot)blogspot(dot)com ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed by quickly for Edward and Bella and during that time they established a routine. In the mornings, Edward would wake with Emmett, feed and burp him, and then put him in his play pen and have a cup of coffee before getting ready and heading to work. At around nine in the morning Bella would wake, get ready, feed and bathe Emmett and put him in his play pen while she worked on a class or two. At lunch time Edward would sometimes check in to see how the two were doing, Bella would prepare lunch for herself and Emmett and would eat with him sitting on her lap and when she was done she would feed and change him before putting him back in his playpen to play with a kiss while she did whatever house chores that needed to be done. She would then feed Emmett again then spend some time with him before putting him down for a nap and work on some more school work. Edward's set homecoming was six o'clock every evening and he would immediately drink down a quick glass of scotch before spending time with Emmett while Bella cooked dinner. They would then spend the next coupe of hours with each other and Emmett before putting him to bed and then they would sit and talk for a while before they went their separate ways to do their own thing. Bella was the one designated to feed Emmett whenever he woke up in the middle of the night.

Edward and Bella both liked the routine, for it felt right, perfect, and efficient. Of course, sometimes there was a slight variation to the routine, but that didn't bother them a bit.

It was halfway through the third week that Edward decided to surprise them. He came home early from work, with the old sparkle in his eyes that made Bella smile before her curiosity got the better of her and she raised her eyebrow.

"Not that I don't want you here Edward, but what the heck are you doing here?"

Edward just chuckled and gave an excited smile.

"There's a Modern Art exhibit that's just come to town at the museum, and I thought we could make an outing of it."

He was adorable. Only Edward would get excited about an art exhibit and want to take his five month old baby son, who wouldn't be able to appreciate all the art. What baby would?

_'He's such a dork...but he's _my _dork.'_

"Sure, let's." Bella smiled.

"Great! I'll go get him ready! We can go to lunch afterwards." He hurried out of the room, leaving Bella laughing indulgently in his wake. Yes, he was adorable. She went to her room to get the diaper bag and then headed to the kitchen to make two bottles for the baby and to make sure there was a fresh bottle of water to take in case they had to prepare _another _bottle during the excursion, which was very likely. Emmett loved to eat.

* * *

The ride went smoothly and Edward dropped Bella and Emmett off at the entrance so he could find a place to park. Bella pushed the stroller through the automatic glass doors when Emmett began saying,

"Aaaahhh!" and giggled. A big smile lit up Bella's face. She went around and knelt on the floor in front of him.

"Are you starting to talk now Em?" she cooed and kissed him all over his face, which made him smile wide. A throat cleared and Bella looked up to find Edward standing there, an indecipherable look in his emerald eyes. Bella got up excitedly.

"Edward! He's starting to talk!"

"He's growing up fast isn't he?"

Edward put an arm around Bella's waist and it was as if his touch scorched her, in a very good way. She fit perfectly against him and the feelings rushing through her were amazing. Being so close to him, she could smell his scent. It was indescribable, but the best she could put it was he smelled completely _male._She didn't know why she didn't notice it before.

_'If only there was a way to bottle that scent. I'd spread it over my pillow, my sheets, on a tissue to keep in my purse...Snap out of it Bella, what the hell's wrong with you! This is your cousin we're talking about!'_

Bella gently pulled out of his embrace, somewhat shaken. She had just lusted after her cousin. She plastered a smile on her face and turned to him,

"Let's get started on the tour, yeah?"

She pushed the stroller and walked ahead, leaving Edward behind to follow.

* * *

Edward observed his 'family', for that's what they were. His family.

When Tanya was alive before Emmett was born, they made it a habit to eat out at fancy restaurants, because Tanya always wanted to incorporate 'classiness' into their hectic life. Isabella however, was different. When he asked her where she wanted to eat, she chose a fast food diner that served greasy, but delicious food in big quantities. After weeks of living with her, he had noticed that Isabella ate her food in small bites and never took a sip of her drink until she was halfway done with her meal, which was the present case.

Edward couldn't help but watch her, entranced. After every few bites she would wipe her pink, pouting lips and would lean over and kiss Emmett who was in a high chair next to her. They were sitting at a table in front of a window, and the sunlight illuminated her brown hair, which he noticed had natural honey highlights that shone brightly giving her hair dimension. Her skin, which had a slight sun-kissed look when she first arrived, had changed to a creamy paleness that made him want to run his hands over every exposed surface. That was where his problem lay.

He had spent the entire afternoon battling intense surges of lust and attraction towards her; his much young _cousin. _It left him shaken, confused, afraid,_ guilty_.

_'How much more of a sick creep can I be? My wife is dead, and I'm lusting after my cousin.'_

Although he knew his feelings were completely _wrong_, that didn't stop the way he was feeling toward Isabella. He didn't want to know how Isabella would react if she found out that he was beginning to feel things for her that he shouldn't, for he already had an idea. She'd be disgusted, horrified, and she would leave him and Emmett_. _He wouldn't allow that to happen.

Ignorance was bliss. That is what he would do. He would ignore the feelings and pray that today was just a little glitch.

* * *

**A/N:**

**1. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. RL HAS BEEN ANNOYING.**

**2. SO MY BIRTHDAY WILL FOREVER BE SPECIAL, KNOW WHY? IT WAS THE DAY OF THE ROYAL WEDDING! APRIL 29, 2011. I'M SO COOL ;P**

**3. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW.**

**-AKEMI  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"We need groceries, but I don't have a car, so will you pick some up? I have a list written down."

It was two days after their museum outing, and although they acted 'normal' around each other, there was a layer of underlying tension.

Edward looked up and, predictably, got caught up staring at her.

She had an up-do today with a few strands falling around her face, a form-fitting tank top that really showcased her breasts, and short black shorts. He fidgeted in his seat, trying to discreetly adjust himself. He scowled in irritation at himself, which caught Bella's attention.

"Is everything alright?"

He wiped off his scowl in record time and smiled a strained smile.

"Everything's fine Bella."

She looked skeptically at him, but she let the matter drop.

"So, grocery shopping?"

"Actually, there's a nice little store a few buildings down from this one. It doesn't carry much, but it should get you almost everything on that list that you need. Speaking of which."

He got up from the table and went to his office and when he came back, he was holding an envelope with a bank logo on it and handed it to her.

"What?"

She opened it and when she saw the contents, she let it drop and shook her head.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not taking your money."

Edward picked up the shiny new bank card and handed it to her.

"Yes, you will. You're living in my home and taking care of it and my son, the least I can do is give you money so you won't have trouble with money problems. It's on my account, I didn't make a separate account for you, so anything you buy for my son or home, is really _me _buying it which is the way it's supposed to be."

He smirked and winked.

Isabella shook her head but accepted the card anyway. She couldn't argue with his logic.

"I'll be going shopping tomorrow then," she gave a small smile.

"Excellent," he smiled in return. As usual, they went their separate ways.

Bella looked to Emmett, who was happily babbling and kicking away in his baby swing.

"I hope you're not as stubborn as your father when it comes to women and money when you grow up, little one. Well, okay, maybe you should grow up that way."

At the sound of her voice, he looked up at her and smiled and babbled to her. She smiled, her heart swelling with love and affection, and picked him up and cuddled him.

* * *

The next day Bella pushed the cart around the store.

_'He really wasn't kidding when he said it was small.'_

Indeed, the 'grocery store' was really just a small, neighborhood market. As small as it was, Edward was right when he said that she would be able to get everything on her list. As she passed by the small frozen section, she remembered that once when she made oven-baked chicken, Edward wouldn't stop praising it and helped himself to three servings. She looked down at a sleeping Emmett in his car-seat and decided that she would get some boneless chicken breasts to make oven-baked chicken at some point in the week.

The cart finally full, she made her way to check-out. Even though the market was practically empty, when she went to check-out there were still two people ahead of her, and an old lady behind her.

When it was her turn, the cashier, a high school age blond girl, smiled at her and looked at baby Emmett and her smile fell.

"That will be forty-five fifty."

Her tone was cold and flat.

"Okay..." Bella raised her eyebrow and swiped her new bank card. The girl practically ignored her, but Bella shoved it off.

_'Maybe she is just having a bad day.'_

It was when Bella reached the doors that she realized that she had a cart full of groceries and a baby, and no car to put them in. Bella groaned internally at her stupidity. She had two options. The first was to interrupt Edward at work by calling him to come and get her, or she could go to the manager to ask if she could take the cart home with her, then return it when she was done and possibly be laughed at. She picked asking the manager.

She went back to the girl and smiled at her.

"Excuse me, where might I find your manager?"

The poor girl's eyes widened and her face paled. Bella rushed to reassure her.

"Oh! N-no no! It's nothing bad, I just need to ask him a question."

Still looking at her warily, the girl picked up the phone that next to the register, she hit a button and spoke into the reciever.

"Hey, Jake? A customer is asking to talk to you. Okay. Yeah. She's here at my register. Okay."

She hung up the phone and Bella thanked her. The two were silent as they waited. The girl, Leah, looked at something over Bella's shoulder and perked up. Bella turned to where Leah was looking and her mouth formed an 'o'. The man was a giant, an absolute giant on steroids. From his looks, he looked to be of Native American descent. His eyes were dark velvet pools that sparkled. When he saw her he smiled and she was blinded by his white, perfect smile. Her heart fluttered.

_'Can anyone's smile be so perfect?' _

He introduced himself as Jacob Black and they shook hands. He held on to hers for a second longer than necessary.

"So, I hear that you need to talk to me?"

"O-oh yes," she stuttered and blushed, "I was wondering if I could take this cart home and bring it back when I'm done? I don't have a car and I can't carry all of these groceries plus a baby."

Jacob's eyes widened for a fraction at the mention of a baby. He cleared his throat.

"Of course."

He looked at Emmett and gave her another blindingly perfect smile and said,

"He's beautiful, like his mom here," he winked.

This time, Bella's eyes widened, except hers were almost comical.

"Oh! No! He's not mine, at least not biologically. Much. I just take care of him."

"I see, and how long do you normally take care of him?"

Bella didn't know where he was going with his line of questioning, but she answered anyway.

"His father comes home at around six."

"Well how about this, you can go ahead and take the cart home. I close up shop at eight, so why don't you bring it back around that time and maybe we can go get a drink, or some dinner?"

_'Is he seriously asking me out?'_

'Uh," she took a chance, "yes, I'll do that," she smiled back at him.

"Perfect."

With that, Bella pushed the cart out the automatic doors and walked back to the apartment building. She fought a blush as the people on the sidewalk gave her weird looks as she passed by. It was the same in the building.

Emmett woke up from his nap as soon as she finished putting the groceries away and she fed him and then herself. As she was eating, she looked ahead, staring at nothing, thinking about the date she had in a few hours.

_'Am I supposed to be feeling this calm about a date?'_

Instead of feeling anxious and excited, she felt normal, as if she was going out with a friend. Trying to muster up some more enthusiasm, she thought about Jacob's attractive features, and her heart did flutter, but her lack of enthusiasm for the date remained.

She did what she normally did during the day, and forty-five minutes before Edward was to come home, she decided to get ready. She put Emmett in his playpen and went to shower.

Edward came home but she didn't see him until she was putting on her earrings. When he saw her, he stared at her. The silence stretched until she finally decided to break it.

"Um, hi?"

He blinked and returned her greeting.

"You going out?"

"Yeah, I'm going on a date. I already have dinner ready for you, so all you need to do is heat it up."

She saw his eyes darken from an emerald green to a forest green and he had a scowl on his face.

_'Why is he angry?' _

"Don't be out too late."

His voice was dark and gravelly. It made her heart pound, and yet at the same time it put her on the defensive.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, don't be out too late."

"You are not my father!"

"No, but I am Emmett's father, don't forget that you're supposed to take care of him tomorrow. I don't think you'll be able to do that with a hangover."

"You don't tell me what I can't and cannot do! If you'll excuse me."

She stomped away to Emmett's room, gave him a kiss, and grabbed her things and left before she said something that she'd regret. She fumed all the way to the market.

_'How dare he! I take care of his son all day and I do school work and clean the house! He doesn't appreciate me! I deserve to go out on this date, and I can come in late if I want to! He can certainly take a day off to take care of his son!'_

By the time she got to the market she had calmed down enough that she wouldn't spoil her date with Jacob. She knew she was very early, but if she had stayed at the apartment, she and Edward would have kept arguing.

She went through the doors and what she saw made her pause. There was Jacob leaning _very _close to a customer, who was blushing. He then gave her his signature 'wink' and then she wrote something down.

_'Probably her number, that whore!' _She thought angrily.

But then she turned her anger to Jacob, the one who really deserved it. Bella left the cart inside the store and walked away back to the apartment; back to Emmet. Back to Edward.

When she entered the apartment, it was silent. She dropped her purse in her room and went to Emmett's nursery. What she saw made her heart leap and grow. Edward was holding Emmett, who was awake and had a pacifier in his mouth, and was asleep. Loathe as she was to wake him, she needed to let him know that she was home.

She went up to him and shook his shoulder.

"Edward," she said quietly. He woke up right away, and she couldn't help but notice his eyes. Something about just waking up brought out some sort of beauty in them. She wanted to put her arms around him and never let go.

"You're back."

"Yes, I'm back."

He handed her the baby and got up and stretched. He looked at his watch, and when he noticed the time, he looked up at her, confused.

"I thought you were going on a date?"

Bella shrugged in indifference.

"It turns out he was just a player. I saw him flirting and getting a number for another woman."

"I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal. I'm more angry than hurt. Bastard."

He gave her a small smile.

"Want to play with Emmett on the floor with me?"

She smiled in return and brought out the few toys that he had. She made a mental note to buy him more.

Edward sat down and put the baby in front of him. Emmett immediately reached for a soccer themed rattle and put his mouth on it. They spent the rest of the evening playing with him, cooing to him, and talking about many different things.

Bella went to sleep that night with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY GUYS FOR UPDATING SO LATE. I'VE HAD SOME SORT OF WRITER'S BLOCK. WHEN I SAT DOWN AT THE COMPUTER AND THOUGHT ABOUT HOW TO OVERCOME THE BLOCK, I CAME TO A CONCLUSION. I HAVE A NEW UPDATING SCHEDULE. MY UPDATES MIGHT TAKE LONGER OR COME REAL QUICK, IT DEPENDS. I'M NOT GOING TO RUSH THESE CHAPTERS, BUT DON'T WORRY, I WON'T TAKE TWO MONTHS TO FINISH A CHAPTER. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME? **

**-AKEMI**


End file.
